


Angel ass

by Annie13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie13/pseuds/Annie13
Summary: Crowley really likes Aziraphale’s ass, Aziraphale notices.





	Angel ass

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that the use of the term “fat ass” in this fic is something that Aziriphale is perfectly ok with and consenting to.

There was no question that Crowley loved Aziraphale. And it was also no secret that she loved her girlfriend’s body as well. Crowley often times found herself staring at Aziraphale beautiful body. She was most definitely on the chubby side and Crowley adored all her curves. Her hips were large and plush, her tummy was round and soft, her love handles were perfect for grabbing, her thighs were thick, and her tits were huge and made perfect pillows. But then there was her ass, ohhh her ass, it was round and perfect. Honestly when they were in public Crowley had a hard time not starting. And when they were in private, and her lovely angel would walk around in the tightest and shortest shorts that showed of her curves, she would smack that fat ass. Aziriphale would always jump and scold her, but Crowley didn’t miss the way she blushed and rubbed her thighs together.  
On this particular night Aziriphale had decided to skip shorts all together and came down in only panties and a t-shirt. Crowley starred as her angel made her way over to the couch, she could already feel her own panties dampen a little at the sight. Once Aziriphale had made herself comfortable on the couch with Crowley’s lap as her pillow she asked, “What are we watching tonight dear?”

Crowley snapped herself out of her ass trance “Uhhh, I was thinking maybe Mulan? The disk is already in.”

“That sounds lovely dear, start it shall we?”

“Yeah of course.”

Because of the way that Aziriphale had laid down Crowley had a perfect view of her ass. By the matchmaker scene she had had enough, Crowley just couldn’t handle that juicy plump ass just sitting in front of her face. So she brought her hand up and landed a hard smack right on the left buttcheek. Aziriphale squealed and looked up at Crowley, Crowley smirked and did it again. At this Aziriphale got up and asked, “Crowley my dear, do you perhaps have a slight obsession with my ass?”

“I-wh-why would you think that,” Crowley stuttered back.

“Oh I don’t know, it just seems that you are always starting at it and touching it.”

“Well who wouldn’t?!” Crowley exclaimed, “You’ve got the perfect ass, it’s big and round and fat and I just always wanna grab and smack it, I wanna tease your ass until your crying just like I do with your tits, fuck even thinking about it make me so wet!” As Crowley finished she realized with mortification that she may have just said too much, but just as she thought this Aziriphale’s mouth split into a grin and she said, “Then go ahead dear.”

“Go ahead with what?” Crowley replied.

“Go ahead and play with my ass, I would love it dear.” Aziriphale said with a way to innocent smile.

For a second Crowley sat there flushed and shocked, but eventually she snapped out of it and responded, “If you insist angel.”

It took some rearranging, but eventually they were in a comfortable position with Aziriphale laying ass up in Crowley’s lap. Crowley had wanted this for so long and she would be damned (hehe) if she didn’t savor this moment. First she just rubbed her hand across Aziriphale’s thighs and ass, then suddenly she grabbed it, Aziriphale squealed at the action.

After about 5 minutes of Crowley groping and rubbing her thighs, Aziriphale had been lulled into a false sense of security, this is why she nearly screamed when the first smack hit her right below the ass on her thighs. The next hit was a little higher up and this time she let out a breathy moan. They went on like this for a good while, Crowley checking in on Aziraphale every now and then to make sure she was okay. Aziriphale honestly didn’t expect her self to be this into it, but apparently she was if her leaking pussy was anything to go by.

Eventually Aziriphale had lost count of how many strikes she had received, and all she could think about was how badly she needed to cum. Crowley either hadn’t noticed or choose to ignore her angels condition in favor of being a sadistic little asshole. But Aziraphale just couldn’t take it anymore, she needed some relief. So she began to beg. 

“Cr-oh-wly, Crowley! Please!”

“Please what dear?” Crowley said with false ignorance.

“Ohh-nnnn, I need to cum! Oh please,  
It hurts!” Azirphale exclaimed.

“Oh I guess I could give you a little relief.” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale almost sobbed in relief as Crowley ran her fingers down to circle the damp patch in her panties.

“Tsk, naughty angel, getting so wet from a spanking. What a dirty girl.”

Aziraphale whimper in response.

Slowly Crowley removes Azirphale’s panties and grabbed the two globes of her ass cheeks. They were a little red and swollen and fucking beautiful. “Fucking love your fat ass.” Crowley growled right before slapping said ass and watching it jiggle. 

“Crowleyyyyy!” Azirphale whined.

“Okay okay stop your whining.” Crowley said as she moved her long fingers down to trace Azirphale’s puffy entrance, slowly she slid two fingers in, then took them out, then pumped them back in. She slowly increased her speed until Azirphale, once again, was a whimpering whining mess under her. 

“Cr-c-Crowley, i-i-mm ah close!” Azirphale breathed out.

Crowley smirked and at the last moment pulled out her fingers and gave Azirphale’s pussy a nice smack. Azirphale wailed as she came. Juices flowing from her sensitive hole. 

After Aziraphale had recovered enough to talk Crowley asked, “Was it ok angel, was it to much, did I hurt you?” She said feat clear in her voice.

“Oh of course not dear, that was absolutely wonderful!” Aziraphale replied.

Crowley sighed a sigh of relief. With worrying about her angel no longer a pressing problem, another problem arose. That problem being Crowley s aching pussy. “Umm, Angel if you feel up to it could you, uhhh, ya know.”

“Oh right, of course dear! How could I be so rude!” Azirphale said with a wicked smile on her face as she sunk to her knees between her demons thighs. 

Crowley’s last coherent thought that night before he was yeeted into a hole of bliss was “oh fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading dolls!  
Also if you have and suggestions or requests let me know!   
I also might do a follow up to this one featuring Aziriphale playing with Crowley’s chest. Let me know if this is something y’all would want!
> 
> As always constructive criticism is very much welcome! :)


End file.
